Abweichungen von der Norm
"Abweichungen von der Norm" ist die dritte Folge der ersten Staffel von Masters of Sex. Zusammenfassung Handlung In dieser Folge gibt es immer wieder Rückblenden in die Zeit, bevor Bill und Barton an der Universität von Washington angestellt waren. In seinem Labor erklärt Bill Barton das Paarungsverhalten zweier Waldkaninchen. Dabei beschwert Bill sich darüber, wie kompliziert die Rituale bei den Menschen sind, die jeder durchlaufen muss. Er sagt Barton, dass er die menschliche Sexualität erforschen will. Bill untersucht eine junge Frau, die ihn umständlich nach Schwangerschaftsverhütung befragt, da sie bald heiraten wird, aber noch drei Semester studieren möchte. Dabei wird deutlich, wie unwissend sie ist. Im Büro klärt Virginia Bill über die abendlichen Termine auf und er trägt ihr auf, einen Arztkittel für Dr. DePaul zu besorgen. Auf dem Gang wird er vobn Betty überfallen, die ihn erneut auf die Rückgängigmachung ihrer Tubenligatur anspricht. Als er wieder einmal versucht, sie davon abzubringen, redet sie laut über alles, was er im Bordell mit den Prostituierten für seine Studie machen will, so dass Bill einlenkt. Sie beobachten an diesem Abend drei der Prostituierten. Die erste ist Maureeen, die zweite die junge Blondine Dottie, der Bill eine Brille verschrieben hat, und die dritte eine junge, brünette Frau namens Ginger. Dottie kann keinen Orgasmus bekommen und sagt auch, dass sie seit Jahren keinen mehr hatte. Die Brünette kann nur kommen, indem sie sich von Bill den Hintern versohlen lässt. Und Maureen hat einen sehr beeindruckenden Orgasmus, doch sie hat ihn nur vorgetäuscht. Eine hochschwangere Frau kommt ins Krankenhaus, die auf dem Gang zusammenbricht. Ethan hilft ihr, ehe er zu seiner Untersuchung von Libby geht. Er erzählt ihr, dass die Frau mit Vierlingen schwanger ist und Libby erzählt von einer Vierlingsgeburt in Texas. Der dortige Arzt kam in die Lokalzeitung, was Ethan aufmerken lässt. Er geht sofort zu Barton und bringt ihn dazu, ihm den Fall zu übertragen. Barton willigt nur unter der Bedingung ein, dass Bill als Ethans Assistent fungiert und dass kein Spektakel vor der Presse veranstaltet wird. Bill stellt Virginia die neue Gynäkologin Dr. Lillian DePaul vor, die von der Cornell dort hin gewechselt ist. Virginia zeigt ihr das Krankenhaus und bietet ihr Hilfe an, wird jedoch von Lillian abweisend behandelt. Am nächsten Abend hat Virginia einige Fragen von der Liste geändert, die sie für das Kennenlerngespräch brauchen, und schlägt das Bill vor. Er macht dazu einen bissigen Kommentar, lässt sie aber die Fragen stellen. Die erste ist eine junge, dunkelhaarige Frau, (24 Jahre) die ihnen erzählt, sie sei als junges Mädchen von ihrem Onkel missbraucht worden, weshalb sie alles, was sie über Sex wüsste, von ihm gelernt hat. Bei der Auswertung ihrer Ergebnisse schlägt Virginia vor, dass Betty ihnen helfen soll, ein paar Männer aufzutreiben, die an der Studie teilnehmen werden. Vor ihrer Operation am nächsten Tag befragt Bill Betty, die sofort einen Anruf macht, um ihnen zu helfen. Ethan untersucht die Vierlings-Patientin, die ihm erzählt, der Journalist hätte schon mit ihr gesprochen und würde eine Story über alles bringen. Ethan ist verärgert und ruft sofort den Verlag an, um alles zurück zu halten. Bill operiert Betty. Als einer der Assistenzärzte einen abfälligen Spruch bringt, schickt er ihn aus dem OP. Im Verlauf der OP gibt es jedoch Komplikationen und schließlich beendet Bill die Operation. Auf dem Gang trifft er auf Bettys Verlobten, den Brezelkönig, der glaubt, sie würde sich nur den Blinddarm herausnehmen lassen. Bill sagt, alles wäre gut und will allein mit Betty sprechen, bevor Gene zu ihr geht. Bill erzählt Betty, dass sie niemals Kinder bekommen kann, weil sie eine schwere Eierstocksentzündung hat. Virginia besucht Libby, die wieder einmal im Krankenhaus liegt, um endlich schwanger zu werden. Abends im Bordell haben Bill und Virginia ihre ersten männlichen Probanden. Beide glauben, es würde sich dabei um Freier handeln und müssen dann feststellen, dass es aber um homosexuelle Prostituierte handelt. Bill und Virginia führen dabei die Gespräche getrennt durch. Einer der beiden, Dale, schlägt dabei vor, Bill einfach zu zeigen, "wie es geht", da dieser sich nicht vorstellen kann, wie Sex zwischen Männern abläuft. Nach den Versuchen ist Virginia recht zufrieden, doch Bill ist verärgert. Er hält all ihre bisherigen Probanden für Abweichungen von der Norm, da es sich um Homosexuelle und Prostituierte handelt, und will seine Studie so nicht weiterführen, weiß aber auch nicht, was er sonst machen soll. Bill ist bei Barton zu Besuch, der ein BBQ veranstaltet. Er befragt ihn dazu, was er tun müsste, um eine Chance zu haben, seine Studie über die menschliche Sexualität anzufangen. Barton sagt ihm, dass das nur was für Perverse sei, und dass er mindestens vierzig sein müsste, verheiratet, mit einem guten Ruf und einer funktionierenden Praxis. Bill diktiert Virginia einige Namen von wichtigen Männern, die er anschreiben will, um sie um Hilfe für seine Studie zu bitten. Dabei sieht er Ethan, der einen Reporter aus dem Krankenhaus schmeißt, der gerade die Vierlings-Patientin interviewen wollte. Erst da erfährt er von der Abmachung, die Ethan und Bill hatten. Verärgert über Ethans naives Handeln sorgt er sofort dafür, dass die Kinder entbunden wären, da jedes weitere Warten zu risikoreich wäre. Virginia redet mit den anderen Sekretärinnen über Lillian DePaul, die zwar ein eigenes Büro hat, doch es handelt sich dabei nur um einen durch eine Glaswand abgetrennten Raum. Virginia ist von ihr beeindruckt und wünscht sich, auch einmal so zu werden, doch die anderen Frauen halten nichts von ihr und finden sie unweiblich und abstoßend. Vor der Heimfahrt besucht Virginia Libby, die sich zuhause von der Behandlung erholt. Sie zeigt Virginia die Babykleidung, die sie gekauft hat, ist aber so verzweifelt über ihre Unfruchtbarkeit, dass sie hemmungslos weint. Virginia kann das nicht mehr ertragen und gesteht Libby schließlich, dass Bill der jenige ist, der unfruchtbar ist. Sie sagt nicht, dass sie es von Ethan weiß, sondern behauptet, sie hätte die Akte gesehen. Auf dem Heimweg von der ARbeit wird Bill von Dale angesprochen, einem der Homosexuellen. Er bietet Bill an, ihm noch mehr Probanden zu besorgen, doch Bill erklärt ihm, dass er einer Randgruppe angehören würde und somit nicht in die Studie passen würde. Dale ist verärgert und macht eine Bemerkung, die Bill aufhorchen lässt. Als Bill heim kommt, findet er Libby im Wohnzimmer vor. Sie ist verärgert und enttäuscht. Bill tröstet sie, da er denkt, es würde nur an der schmerzhaften, anstrengenden Behandlung liegen, und Libby klärt ihn nicht auf. Am nächsten Tag wird Bill geehrt für die Geburt der Vierlinge und erhält die Aufmerksamkeit und Anerkennung von der Presse, die Ethan sich eigentlich gewünscht hat. Betty wird aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Virginia will sie trösten, weil sie keine Kinder mehr kriegen kann und ist sicher, dass Gene es verstehen wird, wenn Betty ihm alles erklärt, doch sie will ihn belügen. Virginia spricht sie auf Helen an, doch Betty sagt, dass eine Frau nur etwas erreichen könnte, wenn sie sich an einen Mann hängt. Sie denkt, dass Virginia das auch tut, denn sie könnte bei Bill alles erreichen, da er in sie verliebt sei. Virginia hält das für Unsinn, wird aber doch nachdenklich. Libby geht zu Ethan in die Praxis, um ihn dazu zu bringen, ihr zu gestehen, dass Bill unfruchtbar ist, damit sie ihren Mann darauf ansprechen kann, ohne Virginia Ärger zu machen. Statt dessen eröffnet Ethan ihr, dass sie schwanger ist. Überglücklich fällt Libby ihm in die Arme. Bill legt Virginia einen Haufen schmutziger Arztkittel auf den Schreibtisch und schickt sie damit in die Wäscherei. Sie fragt ihn, was sie für ihn sei - seine Assistentin oder sein Laufmädchen, da er sie ständig unterschiedlich behandelt. Bill macht ihr klar, dass er sie erst anerkennen will, wenn sie genau wie er einen Abschluss aufzuweisen hat, so lange ist sie nur seine Sekretärin. Um seine Studie wieder im Krankenhaus durchführen zu können, spricht Bill erneut mit Barton. Er weist auf seine Verdienste hin, doch Barton droht ihm, ihn fertig zu machen, wenn Bill ihn weiter erpressen will. Da spielt Bill seinen letzten Trumpf aus und erzählt Barton das, was Dale ihm gesagt hat: dass die Männer, die Sex mit den Homosexuellen Strichjungen haben, ganz normale Männer sind - Verkäufer, Anwälte oder auch der Provost einer Universität. Er lässt Barton Zeit, noch einmal nachzudenken. Barton feiert, dass er zum Provost der Universität von Washington ernannt wurde. Bill sagt ihm, dass er ihn vermissen wird und Barton sagt, dass er weiß, dass Bill sich dort um ein Studium beworben hat. Die Ärzte dort hielten ihn für ein eingebildetes, selbstgefälliges Arschloch und wollten ihn nicht nehmen. Um ihn mitzunehmen, drohte Barton, den Job als Provost auszuschlagen, wenn sie Bill nicht einstellen würden, und hatte Erfolg damit. Bill geht zu Virginia zurück ins Büro und teilt ihr mit, dass die Studie am nächsten Tag im Krankenhaus fortgesetzt werden würde. Als er heim kommt, hat Libby sich hübsch gemacht, gekocht und romantische Musik aufgelegt. Überglücklich teilt sie ihm mit, dass sie schwanger ist. Besetzung *Bill *Virginia *Betty *Maureen *Dottie *Ginger *Ethan *Lillian DePaul *Barton Scully *Gene Moretti *Dale *Carl *Michael Sheen als Dr. William H. Masters *Lizzy Caplan als Virginia Johnson *Caitlin Fitzgerald als Libby Masters *Nicholas D'Agosto als Dr. Ethan Haas *Teddy Sears als Dr. Austin Langham *Beau Bridges als Barton Scully *Julianne Nicholson als Dr. Lillian DePaul *Annaleigh Ashford als Betty DiMello *Finn Wittrock als Dale *Bill Lane als Dr. Roger Mills *Bobby Campo als Carl *Greg Grunberg als Gene *Rae Foster als Dottie *Nicholle Tom als Maureen *Ellen Wroe als Ginger *Marlane Barnes als Gladys *Jennifer Holloway als Ramona *Simone Carter als Arda Kategorie:Folge Kategorie:Staffel 1